pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE043: A Dairy Tale Ending
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis After losing to Whitney in the last episode, Ash and friends decide to take a break. The next day Whitney brings Ash and his friends to a Miltank dairy. There they try some Moomoo Milk which was very delicious for both humans and Pokémon. Ash decides to learn more about Miltank in order to know how to beat it. Meanwhile, Team Rocket (after getting back from walking from Saffron City) decide to capture all the Miltank and give them as a present for the boss. Will their plan succeed this time, and will Ash be able to beat Whitney the second time around? Episode Plot At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy tells Ash his Pokémon need rest and will be okay. Joy thinks he is lucky, since Totodile and Pikachu are feeling better than her other patients that come after the match with Whitney. Ash is not happy about Whitney's Miltank, as it seems unbeatable when it rolls. Joy knows that trainers also need rest, so Brock believes that after the dinner and sleeping, he should feel different tomorrow. In the morning, Pikachu, Totodile and Cyndaquil come to Ash, who is happy they are healthy. Whitney also appears to see how they are doing and goes to show them a place. At the outskirts, Whitney goes to show them her uncle's Miltank dairy, which produces creme, which can power Ash's Pokémon up. At the dairy, the heroes see many Miltank. Whitney greets her uncle, Milton. At the farm, the heroes are offered some Miltank drinks and go to drink them. Whitney tells Ash he could have Cyndaquil and Totodile drink it some, so Ash sends them. They all drink the Moo Moo Milk and are amazed by its taste. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are exhausted, since they realized the railcar led them to Saffron City, so they wandered back to Goldenrod City. Jessie and James faint, so Meowth orders them to get up to catch some Pokémon. They realize they are at a Miltank Dairy, so Jessie and James imagine what products they can make from that milk. Meowth detects the barn and they plan to get inside, though Jessie calls Wobbuffet back, who came out. Misty sees her Togepi drank the third glass of milk, as Brock compliments this tasty food. Whitney promises they can taste cheese and other products, so goes to get them. Team Rocket broke in the barn and open a fridge, only to find many products. Whitney detects them and sees they are stealing food, while yesterday they almost stole her Clefairy. Team Rocket tells her they are taking free samples and run away with goods. Whitney and the heroes chase them and Pikachu electrocutes them with ThunderShock. Brock, Misty and Milton get the products, so Jessie and James send Arbok and Weezing. Whitney sends Miltank, whose Rollout attack sends them flying. Whitney compliments Miltank, while Milton asks Ash how can he be repaid for fighting Team Rocket. Ash would like more about Miltank, so Whitney gives them jobs to brush Miltank, thinking he could learn more from that. Misty does not see the point in it, while Ash thinks he could lean more. The Miltank Ash is taking care of goes away, so Ash pulls it by her tail and gets kicked off onto the fence. Whitney admits she forgot once that Miltank's tail is pulled, she gets angry. Milton shows them that they got Miltank by wiring them on machines to get milk from them. Brock thinks it is gentle, since Miltank do not mind that. Whitney goes to train with her Miltank, so Ash goes with her. Whitney's Miltank rolls down the hill and up. Brock sees this training improved Miltank, so Ash sees he is right, which is why he lost the match. Ash thinks what weakness does that have. Team Rocket see the Miltank rolling, so they go to initiate their plan, as James would like to have a dairy and sell it to a company. They activate their barrel machine, taking Miltank and Pikachu. The latter's electric attacks do not work on the machine. Ash sends Cyndaquil, who tackles the left side, spinning the barrel and making Team Rocket dizzy. Ash sends Totodile, who uses Water Gun to make some ditches in the ground, causing Team Rocket to go up after passing that. James accidentally pulls the levers out, causing Miltank and Pikachu to be freed. Team Rocket sees things get worse and worse, as they get sent flying by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu. Whitney and Milton thank Ash, who wants a rematch at this time and place. Whitney gives them the rematch. Misty does not see anything changed since his first battle, but Brock knows he has a trick. Ash tells his plan to Pikachu, Cyndaquil and Totodile. Ash sends Cyndaquil, who battles Miltank who rolls out. Cyndaquil tackles Miltank, but gets bounced off instead. Cyndaquil repeats that, but fails to do damage to Miltank. Ash calls Cyndaquil back and sends Totodile instead. Totodile uses Water Gun to make ditches. Totodile goes on Miltank, but Miltank rolls out on the side to get Totodile off and hits it. Ash calls him back and sends Pikachu, who uses Agility. Miltank rolls out, but gets in a drift and goes up. Pikachu goes in a ditch and when Miltank goes above him, Pikachu tackles her from under the ditch and uses a quick Thunderbolt to defeat her. Brock sees that Ash's strategy (just like the one from Team Rocket's barrel machine) was for Cyndaquil to tire out Miltank, Totodile to dig the ditches to slow her down and go off course and Pikachu defeated her. Ash wonders if Miltank will be all right. Whitney responds she will be fine and gives him the Plain Badge. Ash asks shouldn't he compete in a Gym to win a badge. Milton knows well that his daughter knows Gym is a building, while defeating a tough Pokémon yields a badge he can win. Ash accepts the Badge and is glad he won it. Debuts Item *Plain Badge *MooMoo Milk Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Snorlax. Quotes :"Don't you know we're all Wobbuffet-intolerant? Get back into your PokéBall, cheese ball!" - Jessie to Wobbuffet :"Oh, I should have warned you about that one." - Whitney :"'Warned me about that one' what?" ''- Ash :"Whitney forgot to mention that her Miltank hates it when you grab ahold of her tail."'' - Milton :"I grabbed the tail and ended up on mine." - Ash Gallery Pikachu, Cyndaquil and Totodile have rested JE043 2.jpg The Miltank dairy JE043 3.jpg Ash, Misty and Brock are amazed by the drink JE043 4.jpg Jessie and James imagine the milk products JE043 5.jpg Whitney catches the thieves JE043 6.jpg Whitney praises her Miltank JE043 7.jpg Miltank kicks Ash off JE043 8.jpg The Miltank give away the milk via the machine JE043 9.jpg Miltank gets captured JE043 10.jpg Cyndaquil tackles the machine JE043 11.jpg James broke the levers JE043 12.jpg Cyndaquil vs. Miltank JE043 13.jpg Totodile on Miltank JE043 14.jpg Pikachu pushes Miltank away JE043 15.jpg Ash gets the Plain Badge }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto